1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical tube holders and, more particularly, to a novel endotracheal tube holder employed to secure an endotracheal tube to a patient's facial area.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the medical field, endotracheal tubes are frequently placed into the mouth of the patient or a variety of medical procedures. It is important that such a tube or straw-like member be retained in position so that the patient cannot remove the tube or inadvertently dislodge the tube from its in-place position. This is especially important when the patient is an infant or toddler.
Furthermore, in the event the patient is unconscious, the tube placement cannot be disturbed through any inadvertent movement of the patient undergoing the procedure. Although some holders have been employed for retaining medical devices onto limbs of a patient, such holders are relatively cumbersome to use, uncomfortable for the patient and are generally not classed as disposable items. Comfort and ease of handling are particularly important when dealing with infants or small children.
Therefore, a longstanding need has existed to provide a holder for releasably securing an endotracheal tube in proper position which has been inserted into the mouth of a patient.